Spam
Spam is the shipping of Spencer Shay Spencer[[Spencer Shay| Shay]] and Sam[[Sam Puckett| Puckett]] (Sp/encer + S/'am'). The two of them seem to be very good friends, but sometimes Spencer can get annoyed when Sam eats all their food (mostly his ''food) and deletes his favorite shows because she feels like it. Sam, like Spencer, has artistic talent, (as demonstrated by her elaborate doodles in' iDate A Bad Boy' and' iMust Have Locker 239) and they discuss this from time to time. Sam also helps Spencer with his art projects at various times. They might be a little closer than brother and sister, considering they often hang out and do some things together, even when neither '''Carly nor Freddie is around. They sometimes seem to have more patience for each other than they do for most other characters - especially Sam for Spencer. This pairing is generally considered very unlikely to go further than friendship on the show, mainly because there is a major age difference between the two of them, and iCarly is on a kids'/teens' network. Despite this fact, many people still ship Spam. Whatever you can say, in''' iGet Pranky, Sam definitely doesn't hesitate to admit that she has a little crush on Spencer. Since that episode, however, this has not been mentioned again. Spam Moments '''Season 1 'iWant More Viewers' *When Carly announces that she is serving her "special spaghetti" for dinner, Spencer and Sam mumble, "Yay" unenthusiastically at the same time. *Spencer and Sam sit across from each other during dinner. Spencer asks Carly, Sam, and Freddie why they should care how many people tune into the iCarly webcast. Sam explains to Spencer that he is an artist and says, "Do you want two people to see your sculptures or two million?" Spencer replies,"Two million." *Later, after Spencer tells Freddie he'll help him with their contest, Sam asks, "You're not still dating that girl?" "No she only liked me for my socks," Spencer admits. "That's weird," Sam says. Spencer pulls up his pants leg, shows off his socks and asks, "Really?" *At the end of the episode, Sam takes Spencer's hand when she brings him over to the computer to show him some comments on the iCarly website. 'iLike Jake' *Sam walks into the Shay apartment when Spencer is making a plaster cast of his head and obviously thinks it´s weird. Spencer explains to her that he's making a plaster cast of his head to put on his body sculpture. Sam replies sarcastically, "Of course you are," implying how crazy she thinks Spencer acts sometimes. *As she goes upstairs to leave, Spencer asks her to give him some coffee through his "drink hole." Sam agrees to do so and answers with a cringe, "Sure, what are friends for?" *Sam then tries to give Spencer some coffee through a tube, but Spencer gives her the tube for breathing instead of the one for drinking (therefore, he has coffee poured down his nose). *Spencer gags loudly and spits the coffee back up the breathing tube. Sam fails to repress a giggle when he does this. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer' *On the iCarly webcast, Sam introduces Spencer as "an amazing artist" who will now exhibit "his coolest project ever," the Fan of Hammers. *Sam is much more effusive in her praise of Spencer's artwork than Carly is, calling the Fan of Hammers his "latest masterpiece." In this way, she implies that he creates masterpieces on a regular basis. *After Spencer unveils the hammer sculpture to the iCarly audience with much fanfare, he tells Sam to hit the applause button on her remote, which she happily does. *When Spencer fires up the motor on the Fan of Hammers, Sam sincerely gushes to the camera that she thinks the sculpture is "fan-tastic!" *Carly starts pacing around the iCarly studio when she finds out Granddad Shay wants her to come live with him in Yakima because he thinks Spencer is too irresponsible a guardian for Carly. Sam tells Carly to chill out, but Carly says she can't relax until her grandfather is convinced Spencer is a dependable adult. Sam quips in response, "Yeah. Good luck with that." However, the mirthful expression on her face suggests that Sam doesn't intend her comment as a slight against Spencer. *Sam is the one who proposes the she, Carly, and Freddie come up with a way for Granddad Shay to see that Spencer is a good guardian, which indicates that Sam really does see Spencer as a responsible adult. Ultimately, they decide that Carly should act rebellious in front of her brother and grandfather so that Spencer will have to discipline her in front of Granddad Shay. 'iNevel' *After Carly's disastrous interview with Nevel, the iCarly crew meet over at the Shay apartment to regroup. When Freddie asks incredulously, "Nevel's only eleven?" Sam retorts, "Yes, now stop speaking." Spencer can be seen in the background smirking at this remark, indicating that he found her comment cute or amusing. *Although Spencer is clearly upset that his butter sculpture melted, he never gets angry at Sam directly for turning up the temperature in the apartment while he was with Carly over at Nevel's house. Instead, he assures Sam that "it's okay" she ruined his sculpture, then runs off to the grocery store to buy more butter for a do-over. He doesn't even make Sam clean up the mess she made. *Conversely, when Sam's then-boyfriend Jonah messed up Spencer's claymation movie set in iHSB, Spencer went ballistic. He screamed at Jonah, "Why don't you stay for dinner, RIP MY HEART OUT?" 'iSpy a Mean Teacher' *Out of the many females Spencer knows, he asks Sam to model for him. His request is, thus, quite a compliment to Sam. *When Sam asks why Spencer didn't ask his girlfriend Connie to model for him, he explains that he broke up with her because she was "juggling for other guys." Sam awkwardly shows sympathy. *Under Spencer's close gaze, Sam straightens her posture while sitting on the modelling stool and smiles broadly. Spencer's face lights up when she does this, and he exclaims, "Yes!" while pointing at her. *Spencer appears impressed with Sam's modelling abilities, as he asks her while working, "So this is seriously the first time you've ever modelled for a sculpture?" *Sam seems understandably hurt when Spencer ends up sculpting a fish instead of her. When she asks why she´s still there, he answers, "I get lonely..." 'iWant a World Record' *While helping Sam carry Freddie's media cart down and back up the stairwell of Bushwell Plaza, Spencer whines about how heavy the cart is, yet Sam never chastizes him for his compl aints once. *When Spencer falls asleep during the marathon iCarly webcast, Sam insists on waking him up. She duct tapes an airhorn, throws it into the elevator, then sends the blaring airhorn down to Spencer. *Even though it was Spencer's fault the iCarly webcast didn't break a world record, Sam doesn't chew him out for his snafu like she would have done had it been anyone else's fault. *Sam, Freddie, and Carly warmly congratulate Spencer on getting into the Jonas Book of World Records even before he offers to share the credit for building the sculpture with them. 'iRue the Day ' *Spencer proudly shows Sam, Carly, and Freddie the autograph Tom Higgenson (of the Plain White T's) wrote on Spencer's back. *The gift Carly and Spencer's dad sent to Spencer is a two foot-long Italian meat stick (though Col. Roger Morgan ate part of it). Spencer thus shares a deep love of meat with Sam. 'iHeart Art' *Spencer says the Seattle Art Community is looking for great and unknown artists. Carly says he is a great artist and Sam says, "And you´re definitely unknown." Spencer looks at her and says thank you sarcastically. *Sam understands that Spencer is worried about the gallery not liking his sculptures. *Sam comes up with the idea of showing Spencer's sculptures on iCarly, and then she and Carly actually showcase them on the show. *Sam seems to be worried about Spencer when he's depressed. 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Spencer has never shown to be supportive of Sam's serious romantic attachments, including Jonah (iHSB) and later Freddie (iTTK, iLMM, iDS&F, etc.). *Spencer doesn't seem too thrilled when Carly and Freddie inform Spencer that Sam has a new boyfriend and that he's the only thing she can think about. Instead of expressing happiness that Sam has finally found someone, Spencer trivializes her intense feelings for Jonah as a "honeymoon phase," possibly implying that her feelings for Jonah will soon flame out. *Rather oddly, Spencer compares Sam's love for Jonah to Spencer's own short-lived infatuation with one of his many ex-girlfriends, Jennifer. *Though justifiably upset with Jonah for wrecking the claymation movie, Spencer comes down on Jonah much harder than other people who have wrecked Spencer's artistic creations. When Spanky Stimbler's son demolished Socko's birthday cake (iStakeout), Spencer merely mumbled in shock, "You ate my sock cake. Why would you eat my sock cake?" Also, when Sam accidentally melted Toasty the Baker by turning up the temperature in the apartment (iNevel), Spencer assured her that "it's okay." *During his row with Jonah over the ruined movie set, Spencer yells, "Why don't you stay for dinner, RIP MY HEART OUT?" Given that Sam and Jonah are currently dating, Spencer's comment about having his heart ripped out by Jonah may have a Spam subtext. *Spencer smiles and nods grimacingly when Sam squees, "Aww, how cute is he Jonah?" *Spencer laughs uproariously when he finds out Sam broke up with Jonah and has been wedgie-bouncing him for the past two hours. 'iPromote Techfoots' *Like Sam, Spencer is clearly a fan of meat. Spencer does not count his unintended bus ride to Vancouver as a total waste because he was able to pick up some Canadian bacon there. He then generously offers to make the iCarly crew night breakfast. *At first, Spencer is disappointed to discover the kind of bacon he bought strongly resembles ham, Sam's favorite food. Nevertheless, he sniffs a bacon slice and gobbles it up quickly, making Sam and Carly laugh. *Sam and Carly comfort Spencer after he ran into a dumpster with his roller blades. *Sam was holding Spencer's arm when he was hurt and helped him to the couch. *Sam makes her personal chef Sonia prepare him a "nice bowl of hot soup," even though Sam wouldn't let Sonia make Freddie a grilled cheese sandwich earlier. *Sam seems caring when she asked Spencer if he wants a nice bowl of hot soup. *Sam pats Spencer's thigh sympathetically when he whimpers that he is "tired and sad" about having to walk eight miles to get home. *Spencer and Sam have their arms around each other in the huddle near the end of the episode. 'iGot Detention' *Sam can't stop smiling when Spencer comes home wearing a wetsuit and pushing a wheelbarrow full of golf balls. Spencer explains that he went ball diving at a local golf course and plans to sell the golf balls he found there to finance his next art project - a ten-foot tall coffee cup. *When Spencer leaves the living room to take a shower, Sam tells him to "scrub it up." *Sam sits next to Spencer in the Java-cuzzi at the end of the episode. Carly exclaims, "This isn't weird at all!" 'iHatch Chicks' *When Carly tells Spencer to turn up the temperature in the apartment to ninety degrees to keep the missing chicks warm, Spencer repeats incredulously, "Ninety degrees?" Sam sneers, "No, ninety pickles. Yes, ninety degrees!" Spencer looks wounded and snivels, "No need to be hurtful. " *While trying to free a chick stuck in the pipe under the sink, Spencer accidentally turns on the garbage disposal instead of the lights. Sam scolds him for almost making "a baby chicken smoothie." Spencer frowns back at her, embarrassed and hurt. *Spencer hears peeping coming from inside the apartment's heating duct and crawls in to find the chick, but gets stuck. Sam tries to help Spencer get his head out of the vent and looks away when his pants come off. *Sam rubs and pats Spencer's back along with Carly after he coughs up the last baby chick. 'iStakeout' *Sam asks Spencer: "What ya cooking there handsome?" which implies that she thinks Spencer is handsome with his short hair. *Sam, Carly, and Freddie applaud the sock cake Spencer made for Socko's birthday party. *Spencer smiles broadly and says, "MEEEAN!" when Sam tells him the tattoo she made Freddie get on his arm of her face is fake. 'iMight Switch Schools' *Sam is nice enough to grab Spencer and Carly's mail for them. *When Spencer falls at the sound of the bell, she looks concerned and helps Spencer up. She also ruffles his hair. *When Spencer protests that he can't take money from children to play on his mini-golf course, Sam asks, "You want these kids to spend ten, twenty bucks at some boring mini-golf course out there in the cold and rain, where bad kids might tempt them with unhealthy snacks?" Spencer smiles and agrees to let the kids play. *Both Sam and Freddie grin when Spencer tells Briarwood headmistress Linda Peeloff that his buttocks are "fine. Firm." 'iFence' *When Sam enters the Shays' apartment, Spencer playfully asks her if she would like to see him defeat his Bottle Bot sculpture in a fencing match. Sam declines, saying, "Nah, I'm gonna go swallow some of your food." *As Sam and Carly leave the kitchen to go do iCarly with Freddie, Spencer blocks th e bottom of the stairs while brandishing a fencing sword and swaggers, "What makes you waifs think you can get past Spencer the Fencer?" Sam grabs Spencer's sword, pulls him to the ground, then walks past him up the stairs. Without getting angry, Spencer hopes they "have a good show." *The afternoon of the Dorfmans' visit, Sam lets herself into the apartment and tries to walk past Spencer and Freddie fencing in the living room, even though she could have easily gotten to the kitchen by walking behind the couch. Sam casually knocks the swords out of both Freddie and Spencer's hands with her copy of The Penny Treasure. *After she does this, Freddie cries, "That's a foul!" Sam counters, "So's your social life," and Spencer nods. 'Season 2' 'iStage an Intervention' *Sam and Spencer eat off the same sandwich. *Sam tries to help Spencer get over his addiction to Pak-Rat by having him beat Sasha Striker (which shows she cares for him). *When Spencer and Sasha look like they're about to kiss, Sam asks, "Do you want to make out or play some Pak-Rat?" (that could show Sam wants him to be with either her or no girl). *After Spencer beats Sasha Striker, Sam and Spencer can be seen hugging in the background. *Sam looks upset after Spencer kissed Sasha. 'iHurt Lewbert' *Spencer is angry at Sam for eating his ribs. She defends herself by saying, "I made the bones into a necklace!" implying that she wanted to make up for eating Spencer's ribs. 'iGo To Japan' *Sam helps put out the fire on Spencer's helmet. *After Spencer falls off a taxi cab, Sam rushes over with Carly and Freddie to help him. Spencer says he is okay and that he was worried. Sam hugs him. 'iPie' *Spencer chases Sam upstairs after she gets hold of the coconut cream pie. 'iKiss' *Spencer tells Sam to throw the ball because she can throw hard. He wanted her to then try to stop him, suggesting that he wanted to impress her and prove her skeptical attitude towards his football skills wrong. *Sam accidentally throws a football too low, hitting Spencer in the groin. 'iGive Away a Car' *Spencer has a shocked look on his face after Sam drinks a jar of pickle juice. *When Sam comes over (while Carly is in the shower) she and Spencer sit down on the couch and put their feet up simultaneously. *When Sam tells Spencer they have 24 hours to get Nevel a car, both sit on the couch with a thoughtful expression. Spencer is thinking about a way to save iCarly, Sam about fried chicken. *Sam knows Spencer's 'thinking look' and says, "I know that look! That's your thinking look!" 'iRocked the Vote' *Spencer and Sam sit beside each other on the couch, and Sam volunteers to teach Spencer how to lie. Then she says that he can do it because he is smart. Spencer smiles at the compliment. *Sam spends a lot of time teaching Spencer how to lie so Spencer doesn't get in trouble at the video store for not returning a video. *Spencer was temporarily able to lie because Sam helped him, although he is unable to lie at the video store, the whole point of Sam's training. *Since Sam spent a lot of her time trying to teach Spencer how to lie, instead of hanging out with Carly and Freddie, it seems like Sam cares about Spencer, and wants him to be free of trouble. 'iLook Alike' *When Spencer catches the kids after they sneak out, Sam's first instinct is to lie to Spencer. She puts her hand on his arm, which he brushes off in agitation. *When Jackson Colt pushes Spencer into the table, Sam looks to be extremely distressed, but when Colt did it before to his manager, Sam was excited. This shows that Sam was concerned over Spencer's safety. 'iTake on Dingo' *Sam supports Spencer's theory about Charles Dingo's frozen head. 'iDate A Bad Boy' *When Sam and Freddie are at The Groovy Smoothie, Spencer walks in and doesn't notice them because they aren't "sitting on his couch." *Spencer tries to help Sam get over the bad dreams she's been having. 'iTwins' *Spencer says "Who was I talking to?" when Carly says she didn't want a pork roast. However the pork roast sounds alot like what Sam ''would like. Maybe Spencer spoke or thought of Sam instead of Carly and her orange. 'iFight Shelby Marx *Sam knows Spencer's password to his remote to unlock Pay Per View channels. *Sam uses Spencer's TV to watch the Shelby Marx fight (in HD), which cost $100. *When Spencer sneezes during the fight, Sam shouts at him, "That's enough!" causing Spencer to look at her in a confused/hurt manner. *When the iCarly gang enters the conference room, Spencer can be seen with his hands on Sam's back as he searches for water. *Spencer roughly steals Sam's water bottle out of her hands while she talks to Carly. *After the fight is over, Sam hugs Spencer vigorously and shakes him hard and laughs. '''Season 3 'iThink They Kissed' *At the end of the iCarly commerical parody for The Sack, Sam and Spencer bump into each other a couple of times while jumping around. *When Spencer announces that he has volunteered to teach art to prisoners, Sam teases, "Sure, why would a dude rob a bank when he could build a robot out of soda bottles." As usual, Spencer ignores the taunt. *When Carly blurts out to Spencer that Sam and Freddie kissed, Spencer wears a stunned expression on his face and asks, "What did you just say?" *Spencer wants to know the "deets" about Sam and Freddie kissing. *Spencer tries to convince Carly that Sam and Freddie didn't actually kiss, maybe because he didn't want it to be true either. He also looked jealous when Carly told him. *Spencer simply eats Sam's bloody corn. 'iCook' *Spencer arrives at Ridgeway to tell Carly, Sam, and Freddie about the phone call from Food TV, and the first thing Spencer notices is Sam's charred knackwurst. Unlike Carly and Freddie, Spencer appears impressed that Sam used her electrically-charged locker to cook her sausage link . *When offering Sam, Carly, and Freddie their choice of pens, Spencer seems to be walking up to Sam first. *Spencer is accidentally electrocuted by Sam's wired locker. At home, Carly tells Spencer that Sam feels really bad about it. *In keeping with his favoritism and double standards toward Sam and the bad things she does, Spencer forgives her immediately and completely for shocking him with her wired locker. He even sees a bright side to getting electrocuted: Spencer claims he had a vision during his blackout of he and Nug-Nug sharing a hug at the Groovy Smoothie. 'iSpeed Date' *Sam and Spencer are the only ones who find it funny that Carly accidentally spit in Nate Garner's eye when she asked him to the Girls' Choice Dance at Ridgeway.' ' *When Spencer accidentally hits Freddie in the face while exercising, Sam claps and starts doing windmills with him. The two smile at each other. 'iHave My Principals ' *When Carly describes Spencer as an artist who makes "insanely awesome sculptures," Sam jumps in front of the camera and says with an enthusiastic smile, "It's true! He do!" 'iMove Out' *In the pet photography studio Sam, Carly, and Freddie have set up in the third floor of the Shays' apartment, Sam makes Spencer feel her hand after a dog peed on it. *The Petographers barge into the iCarly studio and Spencer tries to pet their cat Harmoo, but Petographer Stuart Butler slaps Spencer's hand hard before he can. Spencer then runs and hides behind Sam, presumably for protection. *When Spencer makes fun of how his aunt Margaret says "winder" (as opposed to "window"), both he and Sam snicker. *Spencer and Sam laugh together at the fact that Sam smacked a man in front of his kids at the skating rink. Carly doesn't thinks it's funny because they got kicked out, but they laugh anyway, showing they share the same sense of humor. *Upon discovering the Petographers in his apartment, Spencer chases them up the stairs. The Petographers then sic Harmoo on Spencer, which causes him to fall down the stairs. Sam and Carly rush over to Spencer to see if he's alright and help him up. *When the police arrive to investigate the Petorgraphers' vandalism of Carly's studio, Sam tells Officer Carl that she wants him to taze the Petographers before arresting them. Spencer echoes her sentiment by saying, "Yeah, taze 'em HARD!" 'iQuit iCarly' *Spencer throws a rope down to help Carly and Sam, but the rope hits Sam and causes her to almost fall off the window washer's platform. *After Carly saves Sam, Spencer, along with Freddie, Fleck, and Dave pull the girls up to safety. *Spencer hugs both Sam and Carly when he pulls the girls up to safety, not just Carly his sister, showing he also cares about Sam. *He pushes Carly and Sam towards each other to hug, causing the two friends to reconcile. 'iWas a Pageant Girl' *Both Sam and Spencer have tantrums when Carly and Freddie say no to them. *Sam tries to get Spencer to acknowledge that she won the beauty pageant. However, Spencer is too caught up in his competitive game with Freddie. This causes Sam to reveal Spencer's card. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Spencer puts his mouth onto Sam's ear so she can hear the Sizzle Rocks candy in his mouth. *Although Sam claims to be annoyed by it, at first, she's smiling when he does this, and lets him linger in her ear for a few seconds, suggesting she was listening to the pop rocks as he suggested. *Sam and Spencer both agree that stupid people exist so other people can take advantage of them, indicating that they have the same selfish attitudes at times. *Spencer texts Sam to pass her his idea of getting Oliver Dixon to write a better review of his art, now that he's 'dead' indicating he has Sam's cell-number on speed-dial, as he sends the text very quickly. 'iBelieve in Bigfoot' *Sam sarcastically says she likes Spencer's "sexy dance." *When Sam grumbles, "Yeah, and they're not even cute," Spencer agrees by saying, "Bummer" sarcastically. *Sam gets Spencer out of a tree by throwing a rock at him. This also causes the water in his right ear to come out (and some blood). *When Sam knocks Spencer out of the tree, she can briefly be seen holding his hand. 'iBeat the Heat' *Sam and Spencer have the same look of pleasure when they're cooling themselves down with tubes of air. *When Sam and Spencer are sitting on the couch together, Sam is pointing a tube of air at Spencer. She won't share the air with anyone else, except if they massage her neck. 'Season 4' 'iGot a Hot Room' *Spencer helps Sam into her chair during Carly's birthday breakfast. *Sam compliments Spencer's new haircut. *Sam is the first name off Spencer's list. 'iSam's Mom' *Spencer is willing to make Sam some eggs at 4 AM. *Spencer allows Sam to stay at his house when she has family trouble, which shows that he cares for Sam. *Spencer is seen picking up Sam's I ♥ Vegas panties off the couch after Carly throws them at Sam. *Spencer gets angry at Sam for deleting his "Wet Celebrities" from his recorded TV programs. *Spencer tries to irritate Sam by repeating the word he thinks she doesn't like 'stairs.' 'iGet Pranky' *After Spencer pulls a plexiglass trick on Sam and Freddie, Sam snaps, "Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to your face bit!" which leads to some odd looks from Spencer, Carly, and Freddie. When Carly questions this comment, Sam avoids repeating it, looking somewhat embarrassed seeming to glance over at Spencer. *Spencer looks half surprised, half flattered by Sam's comment. *Sam claims that she knew what Spencer was going to say something immediately after he said it ("The King!"). 'iDo' *Sam told Spencer that he has a flat butt, and Spencer is very hung up over that throughout the rest of the episode, even taking her piece of chicken and throwing it across the room. He keeps trying to showcase his butt to Sam in order to convince her that it's not flat. *After Jodi comments on Spencer's pecs and Spencer says, "What?" Sam angrily snaps, "She said she likes your pecs!" showing possible irritation at Jodi for showing interest in Spencer. 'iStart A Fanwar' *Sam pushes Spencer playfully in the stomach while he rambles about World of Warlords. *Spencer calls Sam an "erk" (jerk) after she makes fun of his use of the word "stume" (costume). *Spencer pokes fun at Sam for her lack of knowledge about World of Warlords. This results in a death stare from Sam, shutting Spencer up. *Spencer seems worried for Sam's safety when she jumps in the crowd of fans to retrieve Freddie. *Sam shows genuine concern for Spencer when he gets impaled below the belt with his long staff. Had this happened to anyone else Sam likey would have found it hilarious. 'iParty with Victorious' *When Sam starts singing, Spencer is seen looking at her several times. *They sing together during Leave It All To Shine and hug at the end of the song. 'iLost My Mind' *After Sam has skipped school for the third day straight, Carly asks Spencer (who is bizarrely trying to fit into Carly's jeans) if he's heard anything from Sam. Carly's question would suggest that Spencer and Sam are in fairly regular contact with one another. *When Carly tells her brother that she won't talk to Freddie until he admits that he and Sam kissed, Spencer pauses, then clearly wants to change the subject by saying, "These pants are squeezing me in ways you can't understand." The pained look on Spencer's face as he says this may symbolize the discomfort he feels inside over Sam and Freddie becoming more intimate (kissing). *Spencer dressed up as Sam's mom to get her out of the mental hospital, and seemed to only want to do it because of her, not because Carly and Freddie asked the favor. *During the iCarly webcast from Troubled Waters mental hospital, Freddie decides to tell Sam how he feels about her. Moments before he does so, Spencer can be seen adjusting his bra. Just like the incident with Carly's jeans earlier, Spencer's fidgeting with his bra could indicate how uncomfortable he feels with the idea of Sam and Freddie being together. *When Freddie grabs Sam and kisses her, Spencer is seen in the background looking to be somewhat jealous? *After Sam kisses Freddie, she looks back at Spencer and he glances back at her. 'iDate Sam & Freddie' *Spencer acts''' uncharacteristically owly toward Sam at the beginning of the episode. When she barges through his door like she's done thousands of times before, Spencer barks, "You don't live here!" He even leans his head toward her as she walks by to get in her face. *When Gibby told Spencer that Sam and Freddie were probably making out, he said "Eww" and looked jealous and sad. *While making fun of Sam and Freddie's budding relationship by mimicking their kissing, Spencer is, technically, pretending to be Freddie kissing Sam. *Spencer sarcastically says, "Awwww" when Sam and Freddie kiss and make up after a fight. *Spencer also seemed to cheer up a bit when Carly told him that Sam and Freddie were having problems. *When Sam and Freddie kiss at the end of the episode, Spencer, behind them, looks shocked and uncomfortable, and either says something or clears his throat. iCan't Take It *Spencer refuses to help out Sam and Freddie's relationship by lying to Freddie's mom. The only reason he seems to agree to this is to help Sam because she had lied for him in the past. *Sam touches Spencer's arm when she asks him to lie for her and Freddie. *Spencer opens a bakery in his apartment so that the lie he told Mrs. Benson about starting a bread business would actually become the truth. The next time Carly walks through the door after he decides to do this, he can be seen angrily pounding and kneading bread dough. He snaps at Carly, "Oh, let me guess - Sam and Freddie are with you," and then beats his dough with a rolling pin. *Spencer tries to help break up the fight between Sam and Gibby by grabbing her leg. However, this backfires when she kicks him in the groin. *Spencer is sarcastic when he asks Carly why Sam would ruin Freddie's chances on getting into camp if she was "so in love" with him. He then follows this up by calling it Freddie's "nerd dream" as if he were angry with Freddie. *Spencer runs over excitedly to the computer screen to watch Sam and Freddie argue. *Whenever there is a moment of high tension between Sam and Freddie, Spencer mutters something nonsensical and irrelevant like "My bread is on fire" and "Have you ever smelled yeast?" *At the end of the episode Spencer cries when Sam and Freddie kiss and make up. *Watching Sam and Freddie reconcile on the computer screen makes Spencer crazy and irrational enough to eat yeast. Episodes with a "Spam" - Subplot iRocked the Vote *Sam tries to teach Spencer how to lie, but he ends up failing at the critical moment in the video store. *When Sam arrives to teach Spencer, she lies about being mugged as a demonstration for realistic lying. Notice that Spencer was very concerned and began to panic a little before he realized Sam was lying. *When Sam tells Spencer that he's smart, Spencer asks if that was a lie and her gentle reply is, "No, I really think you're smart." Spencer is still unsure of whether this is truthful or sarcastic. iDate a Bad Boy *Spencer demonstrates his Sham-Pow! for her. *He shakes out his hair and lets Sam feel it. *When Spencer buys a Sham-Pow!, he asks if she'd like to see him dip it in the toilet. Sam agrees and they run off to the bathroom. *Spencer tries to help Sam overcome the nightmare she has of a monster eating her soup. *Spencer goes as far as to dress up as a monster to help Sam and ends up getting beaten up by her. iSaved Your Life *Sam competes with Spencer (and eventually defeats him) in a game of "Ultimate Assassin." *Sam and Spencer are the only ones left in the game. *Spencer calls Sam a "clever one." *Sam rushes in Spencer's apartment to tell him that Freddie got hurt (after she grabs the pizza from his hand and slams it to the ground). Spam Quotes: [[iStakeout |'iStakeout ']] *'''Sam: "What ya cooking there handsome?" iBelieve in Bigfoot *'Sam': "That's a pretty sexy dance there." iGet Pranky *'Sam': "Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to your face bit!" Website Hints: *In one iDrive Thru episode Spencer says, "I kissed a ham and I liked i-it!" (following the tune of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"). This is especially notable because Sam loves ham. Sam replies that "the ham liked it more." She also ruffles Spencer's hair as they are driving away. *In the blogs, it is revealed that Sam kept Spencer's hair after he got a haircut in iGot A Hot Room. It was later eaten by Guppy, as decided in a fan poll. *In Wake up Spencer: The Hospital, Spencer's 'wife' Mrs. Pillow has long, curly blonde hair and is voiced by Sam. *In the web clip We eat a Giant Zucchini, Sam has her arm around Spencer (and Freddie) the entire time they are eating the Giant Zucchini. When she, Freddie, and Spencer pass out, her arm is still around Spencer and they are facing each other. *In the web clip Hey Hey Hey Hey What Am I Sitting On? A Meatloaf, Sam ate the meatloaf that Spencer sat on. Spam Videos: thumb|right|302px *"Smile" *"Love The Way You Lie" *"Teenage Dream" *"My Life Would Suck Without You" *"So Close" *"Just The Girl" *"Cure To Growing Older" *"Use Somebody" *"What Hurts The Most" *"Give me Anything" *"Think Twice" *Hellenic *"Best Friend's Brother" Spam Fanfiction iLove You, Always by Simmzy-Poo- Spencer gets married. Fluff Spam. Rated K+. The Way They Are by Abster1 - Carly can't stand not knowing what's going on with Sam and Spencer, and the more she investigates, the more she freaks out, while Sam and Spencer have virtually no reaction whatsoever. Rated T'''. Side Effects by PigSlay- In "iFight Shelby Marx" the doctor listed all the major side effects from the allergy medicine... except one. Rated '''T. A Stolen Moment by doornumberthree- Sam seizes a rare and very unusual opportunity for her second kiss, Spencer enjoys it a lot! ... and all because of some experimental allergy medication! Rated T. Finally by Abster1- There's more heat in that twelve feet of seperation than Sam's ever felt before. Post iKiss. Rated T. Best by Abster1- Sam deserves the best. But that's not Spencer. Even if it's what she wants. Rated T. Artistic Endeavors by EverSmilingMaze - Spam friendship. Or not, depending on how much you read into it in that case, there are a LOT of "oh..so close" . Sam and Spencer decide to collaborate. Rated T. More Than Love by ohsnapitzJess Spencer gets hurt and Sam feels the need to stay near him. Rated T. White Horse Songfic by ohsnapitzJess Sam finds Spencer cheating on her. Rated K+ My Best Friend's Wedding by Walking Wit Sam heads to Carly's wedding and her old feelings for Spencer resurface. Rated T Spam Fansites: Spam Fans Forum -The main forum site. In need of improvement. Spam Livejournal-Livejournal community for Sam and Spencer. Spam FanPop -The Fanpop Club for Sam and Spencer together. Spam Love-Tumblr for the relationship of Sam and Spencer. Spam Gallery: Picture 67.png|Sam and Spencer 6448115.jpg 090422-01.jpg Seddieigpsp4.jpg|Sam tells spencer she has a "little crush" on him A spam pic i made D.jpg|A spam picture I made :D The Ultimate Spam.JPG Sam in isavedyourlife.jpg|Isavedyourlife betterthanfriedchicken.jpg ILikeSpamIcon.jpg tumblr_l4fh9cfAzU1qbjig0o1_400.png|Spam kiss? Spam2.jpg|♥ File:69882_3134256099.jpg 003b67c2.jpeg 004965e0.jpeg 6448115.jpg 69882 3134256099.jpg A4.png Picture 67.png Tumblr ku05k6i5di1qzi7mco1 500.png Spencesam.jpg 090422-01.jpg A spam pic i made D.jpg Awesome spam no text.jpg Betterthanfriedchicken.jpg ILikeSpamIcon.jpg Tumblr l4fh9cfAzU1qbjig0o1 400.png Jerrete.png JerretteSpam.jpg Jerrette MCDJ premiere.jpg JerryJennette.png 120812103.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-birthday-03.jpg 003b67c2.jpeg 004965e0.jpeg http://community.livejournal.com/spencer_sam/ Category:Spam Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Relationships